Katherine McCall
by mgaleaz8
Summary: Kat is the twin sister of Scott McCall. Getting bit by the alpha, she turns into a witch. What does the alpha pack want with her?
1. Chapter 1

Kat's POV

It was a few months after we defeated the Kanima, well Jackson I should say. Here's a little background before we start our story. Sophomore year, my twin brother Scott got bit by a werewolf while in the woods searching for a body with our best friend Stiles Stilinksi. We met Stiles in pre-school when we were in the sandbox, he had a bucket on his head and we helped him get it off. I am also best friends with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, former best friends with Jackson Whitmore, not sure why I was friends with him after what he did to Scott but nevertheless I was. I was with Lydia at the school formal looking for Jackson when we both got bit by Peter, being left in the hospital for days. I had the same experience with Lydia running around the woods naked for three days, us becoming the towns crazes. When the alpha bit us I didn't turn into a werewolf, but didn't die either. I'm immune, as is Lydia. But I'm not human. I'm a witch. We beat Peter but of course he's back. Literally no one ever really dies here. Then the Kanima came around. Matt dated me then he stalked me and made a fake relationship with me. Then when Stiles, Scott, and sheriff and I were all in the sheriffs department the jerk shot me and Scott, of course we defeated Matt, Gerard, and the Kanima (who was Jackson and is now in London). And now here's where the story picks up. We had no idea the next few months of our lives were gonna be a living hell, especially for me when Aiden and the alpha pack came around. So anyways, here we go.

"Hey Scott you sure you don't want something like this?" Scott and I looked up at Stiles to see him holding up a tatoo picture that looked a lot like the kanima. I raised an eyebrow. "Too soon? Okay." He put it down as Scott sat in the chair. "I don't know man are you sure you want to do this? I mean these things are pretty permanent." Stiles said as we walked into the tattoo parlor, I want to get one too but they both said if I ever get one they will rip it off me. So clearly I backed out but still came.  
"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said very determined. He's so stubborn.  
"And are you two sure I can't just get like one tiny little-" I started but was rudely interrupted by tweedle dee and tweedle dum.  
"No." Well that settles that.  
Stiles continued the previous conversation. "Okay but why two bands?"  
"I just like it." Scott had explained this at least twelve times before we came in here.  
"Okay but shouldn't your first tattoo have some sort of meaning to it?"  
"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott argued. It did, which is why I wanted to get one! Stiles started to argue but the tattoo dude said something about some old legend or something, so done with those stupid legends... Hopefully our lives will be normal now. Ha if only. 'Normal', isn't even I'm our vocabulary any more.  
"See he gets it!" Scott said dragging me out of my thoughts as the tattoo dude finished.  
"He's covered in tattoos Scott, literally." Stiles said.  
"Okay you ready kid?" The tattoo dude said lining the needle with Scott's arm. "You don't um having any problems with needles do you?"  
"Nope." Scott said, I chuckled flashing back to when the two of us got our flu shots in fourth grade I was fine but he was crying and screaming, it took three nurses to hold him down. As the tattoo started Stiles fainted and I tuned out onto my phone.  
When we were if sued I climbed into the back of Stiles' jeep. "You okay?"  
"It kind of burns."  
"Well obviously Scotty, you just had a million needles pierced into your skin."  
"Yeah but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." I made a face, he's a werewolf it shouldn't still be hurting. "Oh god! Yeah it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Get this thing off me!" I grew concerned.  
"Oh no Scott don't take it off, please!" Stiles said looking away as Scott ripped off the bandage, only to find his tattoo healing.  
"No no no! Kat do something!" I threw my hands up in the air.  
"What do you expect me to do! I'm not a miracle worker I'm a witch!"  
"Do some witchy power mo jo thing!" I rolled my eyes. It completely healed by the end of our conversation.  
"Thank god I hated it." Both our heads turned to Stiles and I tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh, sorry."

We were driving home, Allison and Lydia were going on a double date but I didn't want to be a fifth wheel on the date.  
"We agreed to give each other the summer," Scott started, again for the twentieth time tonight. Stiles and I gave each other a look and sighed. "No texts no calls."  
"So how do you know she's coming back to school then?" I looked into the other car next to us and bit back a gasp. I tapped Stiles shoulder and he saw what I was looking at and his eyes widened.  
"After everything that happened, not sure she's coming back at all."  
"Yeah I'd say she's definitely coming back, like 100% positive." Stiles said as I started to laugh. Scott looked at the car next to us. Allison and him made eye contact as I waved smiling.  
"Oh my god! I can't see her not here not now!" Stiles waved at them with me. I saw Allison freaking out too. "Stiles can you just drive!"  
"Scott I can't it's a red light."  
"Yes please don't drive I'm enjoying this too much." I said earning a glare from Scott.  
"I think we should talk to them, say something." Stiles said rolling down the window ignoring Scott's protests. I started to crack up as Stiles began talking and they drove off.  
"You know they probably didn't see us." The light finally changed and we drove off.  
"Stiles what are you doing? I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott said in full out panic mode.  
"What do you want me to do? Do you see any turns?"  
"I don't know just do something!" Stiles getting frustrated just slammed on the breaks causing me to fly forwards.  
"Thanks Stiles nice work." I said groaning clutching my head. I have no idea how long they plan on staying this way but it better not be long. Lydia and Allison stop their car. We're just about to get out when we see a deer running straight at them and it crashes into their car. We run out to them.  
"Are you okay? Are you alright?" Scott said checking Allison over for wounds.  
"I'm okay." She said reassuring him. Scott put his hand on the deer.  
"He wasn't crazy, he was scared. Actually, terrified."

We woke up to our alarm. I slapped it off and started getting ready. Scott has been studying and working out all summer. I'm in good shape and get straight A's so I'm good. I put on a floral shirt and short skirt. Added some accessories then we drove off to school on our motorcycles we saved up for over the summer. We saw two more there. Stiles and Scott were talking about Derek giving Scott a tattoo, then remembered Boyd and Erica being missing. I sighed, I was pretty close with Boyd. The old principle was back and saw Gerard's sword. We ran away laughing. I was at my locker when I felt a strange feeling behind me. I turned around to see a very attractive, tall guy standing behind me.  
"Um hi, can I help you?" He smiled and put his hand out.  
"I'm Aiden." I smiled back and shook his hand.  
"I'm Katherine, but call me Kat."  
"Which class do you have first?" I looked at my schedule.  
"English."  
"As do I, I'm going to walk you to class."  
"Bold attempt, interesting. Well then let's walk. Tell me about yourself Aiden." We started walking to Miss. Blake's class.  
"Well I have a twin brother named Ethan, we just moved here." I smiled again.  
"I have a twin brother also, his name is Scott, have you met him yet?" He smirked.  
"No but I've heard of them, many times actually." He said as I raised an eyebrow, it was his first day and they already heard about him? We walked into class and he took a seat next to me. Scott and Stiles looked at us weirdly and I shot them a look. Lydia and Allison walked onto class. Lydia took a seat next to Stiles, leaving the only seat left in the class in front of Scott, I stiffed a chuckle. I turned to talk to Aiden more when my phone buzzed.  
"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds leading to a river way into the utter most ends of the earth floats over a somber overcast sky, seemed to lead into an immense darkness." I raised an eyebrow at this. The teacher raised her phone. "This is the last line of the first book we will be reading.  
"Spoiler alert." I muttered, earning some laughs from the room. She looked at me and smiled.  
"This is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everybody." I simply just locked mine, close enough. The principle came in and called Scott out of class, mom wanted him for some reason. We were reading when a black bird slammed into the window, causing everyone to jump. More started slamming into the window. I grew concerned. They started slamming through the window and attacking students. Screams erupted the room as Aiden threw himself on top of me. It soon stopped and we all stood up shaken. Black feathers, blood, and dead birds everywhere. The police soon came and questioned us. Stiles texted Scott about what happened.  
"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have insight on this would you?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah all this animal behavior, you must've seen something like this before?"  
"Not sure why you think I would."  
Sheriff shook his head."I'm sorry, I could've sworn my son saying something about you being an experienced hunter before." I face-palmed, nice going Stiles.  
"Ah right, we'll not anymore." Sheriff walked away. Stiles called Scott after he wasn't answering his texts. They found Isaac and took him to Derek's. I was going to go with him when Aiden came up to me.  
"Do you want to come to my place after to school today? We can study if you want." I thought about it, then agreed.  
Stiles ran towards me. "Kat! We have to go to Scott."  
"Can't Stiles, I'm going to Aidens, I'll meet you later." We walked away. I climbed onto Aidens bike and we drove off, leaving my bike there for now.

We arrived at his house. It felt like other people were there. I raised an eyebrow.  
"I live with my brother and guardians. They're in here." We walked into the kitchen. There was a blind man. "This is Deucalion." A bald man and brunette. "Ennis and Kali." Then Aidens twin. "And then my twin Ethan." I smiled at them.  
"I'm Katherine McCall, nice to meet you." I shook their hands.  
"I've heard quite a lot about you Katherine." I tilted my head.  
"That's odd, I only met Aiden today. Mind telling me how?" I was curious as to why they knew me.  
"I have my ways." I laughed nervously.  
"Well okay, Aiden let's go study." He pulled me up to his room. My phone started ringing as I sat down and saw the Caller ID was Stiles, I answered.  
"Kat! You have to get out of there Aiden is part of an alpha pack. The rest of his 'family' is too. Get out now!" I hung up the phone and turned around. Aiden and the pack were standing there. "Um that was my friend, I really should be going." I went to leave but they were blocking my only exit.  
"Why don't you stay we can have a little chat. Katerina." I cringed at my real name.  
"How do you know my real name." I said very weary of this man.  
"Your name is one of the very few things I know. I know about the werewolves in this town, I know you are immune to the bite of an alpha, you are a very powerful witch, well you can become one. In fact, you can become one the most powerful witches in the world with my help. If you join my pack, you can have all the power you want." I gulped. I couldn't believe I was even contemplating this.  
I shook my head. "No, I don't want to be in your pack." He smirked.  
"I think you will most definitely rethink your decision over the next few weeks Katerina. Until next time." He stepped out of the way and I ran to the door. I looked back to see Aiden with a hint of sadness in his eyes, ignored it and ran down the street to my house.

I ripped open the door and ran in. Scott and the pack were to their feet.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott said checking for wounds. I nodded my head.  
"I'm fine. But you guys aren't the only ones he wants in his pack. He wants me too, he said I can be one of the most powerful witches. I said no, but Aiden he's an alpha too. I can't believe I actually thought I could have a normal boyfriend." Scott pulled me into a hug.  
"Hey it's okay. It'll be okay. No one is joining his pack, and stay away from Aiden, he's bad news Kat." I reluctantly nodded. I don't think I'll be able to is the problem. Something draws me to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kat's POV

I was going to a party with Scott and Stiles tonight and was still shaken up about the alphas.  
"What?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.  
"What do you mean what?" Scott asked confused.  
"I mean what and you know what." What is wrong with Stiles.  
"What what?"  
"That look you were giving." Oh yeah I saw that look.  
"I didn't give a look."  
I jumped into the conversation. "You did Scotty, it was a very distinct look." Scott looked at me beyond confused.  
"What look!"  
"The kind of look that says the last thing you want to do right now is go to a party!"  
"It's not that, just going to a different high schools party."  
"What oh my god one drink! You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl okay she promised to introduce us to all her friends. So tonight no Allison, no Lydia, and Kat especially no Aiden. Tonight we're moving on!" It sounded fun, maybe I could meet someone normal for once.  
"You're right."  
"You're right I'm right!" Stiles said as they did a handshake. As they did that I got a text from Aiden saying 'Kat, just let me explain.' I ignored it. Tonight we're moving on. We walked into the party and we saw Heather.  
"Hey there's the birthday girl-" Stiles started but got cut off by Heather kissing him. My jaw dropped to the ground and I looked at Scott with the same reaction on his face.  
"So glad you made it."  
"So am I." Stiles said still in a trance.  
"Come downstairs to pick out a bottle of wine with me."  
"Yes." With that she dragged Stiles downstairs. Scott walked up to Heathers best friend and smiled. The girl simply rolled her eyes and walked away. I started to crack up.  
"You just got shut down Scotty!" He glared at me making me laugh even more. I started to dance at the party when I felt a very uneasy feeling. I looked around and no one was there. Scott was gone too. I felt someone grab my waist and I spun around to see Aiden standing here.  
"What do you want Aiden." He sighed.  
"Just, let me explain." I waited. "I didn't get close to you just because of Deucalion. I feel something real between us." He inched closer and so did I. Soon our lips were touching and turned into a heated make out session.  
"Kat!" I heard Stiles calling my name.  
"I have to go." I leaned up and kissed him again. "I'll text you later." Then ran off. "Hey Stiles, what's wrong?"  
"Where have you been Kat! Heather's gone, not sure where she went but I'm guessing with her other friends." We went outside to meet up with Scott.  
"Kat you smell different." Scott said sniffing the air.  
"Oh um I wonder why."

The next day at school Allison and Lydia wanted us to meet them in the library.  
"I don't see anything." Derek said looking at the bruises on their arms, the exact same pattern.  
"Look again."  
"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are." Derek said not believing it. I still didn't like Derek after he thought I was the Kanima and had tried to kill me.  
"It's the same in both sides."  
"It's nothing." Sometimes Derek can be so stubborn.  
"Paredolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia said showing her smartness, a rare sight to see. "It's a subset of apethenia." She says saying it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"They're trying to help."  
"Help? These two? This one," Derek said pointing to Lydia. "Who was one of the two, Kat, who used to me resurrect my psychotic uncle thank you." I glared at him. And then he turned to Allison. "And this one. Who shot about thirty arrows through me and my back."  
"Oh come on, no one died, there was some maiming, a little mangling, but no death, that's what I call an important distinction." Stiles said attempting and failing to ease the tension.  
"My mother died." Allison said quietly. She seemed so broken during that time, she'd call me in the middle of the night to comfort her.  
"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. I didn't." Derek said defending himself.  
"The girls looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."  
"Wanna help? Find something real." He was about to walk away.  
"Derek if I were your wouldn't talk about saying you need to find something real before jumping to conclusions, remember you tried to kill me with no proof when you thought I was the kanima." He glared at me and walked away with Scott following him.

"Okay what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd." Stiles said walking with Scott and I into school.  
"Not sure it's them they want."  
"What like Derek and Kat? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles asked as Scott stopped walking.  
"They are not recruiting me that's for sure." Scott looked at the twins as the walked by, giving a weird look.  
"Scott?" Stiles said pulling Scott out of his trance. "You coming?" We walked into Finstocks class.  
"The stalk market, is based off of two principles, what are they?" Scott raised his hand.  
"Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom." Coach said not thinking Scott actually knew the answer.  
"No coach I know the answer." Coach started to crack up.  
"Oh you're serious?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah it's risk and reward." I was proud of Scott, he had worked really hard this summer.  
"Wow, who are you! Don't answer that. I like you better. Okay does anyone have a quarter?" Stiles raised his hand and pulled out a quarter. But along with the coin came a package of some sort. I looked on the ground and saw a condom lying there. I clasped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping. "Oh Stilinski I think you dropped this. And congratulations." Coach said taking the quarter and giving Stiles the condom. I started to crack up as Stiles face got flushed. "Risk and reward! Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Watch coach." Coach threw the coin in the mug with ease and the class clapped. "That's how you do it! Okay Danny," Coach said throwing the coin to him. "Risk, reward."  
"What's our reward?" Coach thought for a moment.  
"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow!" That sounded good, but I'd never make it.  
"Coach it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." I smiled at Danny, we were lab partners and got pretty close over the past few years.  
"You know Danny I really expect more from you by now, really do. McCall." I interrupted him.  
"Which one?"  
"The slightly less-feminine one. Okay risk and reward. The risk, if you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop- the quiz. And you have to write an essay! Risk, more work. Reward, no work at all! Or, chose not to play."  
"But isn't this just chance?"  
"No, you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience, all factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be McCall? No work, more work, or chose not to play?" Scott held the quarter for a few moments before placing it down. He's a werewolf. He could've easily done it. "No play, okay! Who's next?" Stiles did a drum roll on the desk and stood up. "There you go! There's a gambling man! Come on! Step up step up! Alright Stilinski!" As Stiles was about to throw the quarter sheriff walked through the door.  
"Stiles."  
"Yeah coach I got it." Stiles said getting ready.  
"Stiles." He finally looked up and saw his dad, walking out of the classroom. I figured Scott was listening and he told me what happened. Danny was up next and he got the quarter in the mug.  
"Yes!" I smiled at him shaking my head.  
"Okay, who's next! Greenburg put your hand down you don't have a chance."

I sat in the library with Allison and Lydia studying. I saw Aiden and I smiled at him. Allison was drawing that symbol on their arms on a piece of paper.  
"I want one." I looked at where Lydia was looking and she was staring at Aiden and Ethan.  
"Which one?" Allison asked smiling.  
"The straight one, obviously!"  
"Sorry Lydia, that one's taken." She looked at me with surprise.  
"When did you hop onto that train Kat?" I laughed at her.  
"Few days ago I met him." She motioned me to go up to him. I got up as I heard Allison asking Lydia if the bruise could've been a logo. I give a quick peck on the lips to Aiden as I said hello.  
"So I take it you forgive me?"  
"Well clearly Aiden." I said smiling. We talked for a little while until my phone buzzed and Scott wanted me to meet him and Stiles in the hallway. I said goodbye and went to meet them.  
"Kat what did I say about being with Aiden!" I sighed.  
"I'm sorry but he is irresistible! Have you seen his eyes! Or his smile, or his hair..." I said trailing off.  
"Okay enough of that. So do you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked Stiles as we walked down the hallway.  
"Whoa whoa whoa back up! Who kidnapped Heather?" I said clearly confused.  
"He alpha pack." Yeah no they didn't.  
"No they didn't."  
"What do you mean 'no they didn't'" Stiles asked not believing what I was saying.  
"They wouldn't do that!"  
"Yes Kat they would, you have to be careful around Aiden you can't trust him!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"I can't believe you! Don't judge a single person by a group of people! I thought you of all people should've known that." I said shaking my head, they're such hypocrites.  
"Okay but anyway Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles said going back to the pervious conversation.  
"Okay but what would a pack of alphas need with a beta." Nothing, nothing at all! That's why they didn't kidnap her!  
"Scott I don't care okay? This girl, our moms were best friends before more died okay we would take bubble baths together when we were three I gotta find her." That's so sweet but once again idiots, they didn't kidnap her.  
"Wouldn't it be useful if Isaac could remember? Since Peter couldn't get anything, we could have Deaton help us?" I offered.  
"Kat that is the first useful thing you've said in this conversation." I smacked Stiles head. After school was over, we drove to the animal clinic and met Isaac and Derek there. Deaton had a bucket of water and ice in it.  
"Obviously it's not going to be particularly comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you will slip into a trance like state." They started walking towards the tank.  
"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked.  
"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your self-conscious mind."  
Scott had the next question. "How slow does his heart rate have to be?"  
"Very slow."  
"Give us a little bit more detail doc, how slow?" I asked growing nervous for Isaac.  
"Nearly dead." I froze and stared at him to see if he was serious.  
"Isaac you can't do this. I'm not letting you do this." Isaac was one of my friends, I'm not letting him risk his life. Isaac touched the water and hissed.  
"It's safe though right?"  
"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?"  
"No, no not really." We heard a slap and turned our heads to Stiles. He had a rubber glove attached to his hand. We gave him a look.  
"What?" Derek's face was absolutely priceless. Stiles tore off the glove in defeat and walked over to the tank.  
"Look if it feels to risky," Derek started. "You don't have to do this." Isaac ignored him and pulled off his shirt. Humph, not bad. He climbed into the water and started huffing. Derek and Scott grabbed his shoulders, soon they pushed him down. Isaac started fighting and was trying to break the surface. He was half transformed. He had electric eyes and canines.  
"Get him back under." Isaac kept fighting. Stiles and I held his feet. "Hold him!" Deaton shouted at us.  
"We're trying!" Derek said back, frustrated with Isaac. They soon got Isaac to relax into the water and he was in the trance state. I heard him take a breath and I was happy he was still alive.  
"Now remember, only I talk to him, too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." We all nodded. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"  
"Yes I can hear you."  
"This is Doctor Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"  
"Yes." They continued on.  
"I want to ask about the night you found Erica and Boyd." We then heard thunder and lightening outside. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again."  
"I don't want to do that, I don't want to do that!" The lights started flickering and I did a spell under my breath to try to stop it.  
"It's okay Isaac, just relax. Just memories, you can't be hurt by a memory."  
"I don't want to that!" I felt so bad for Isaac, he seems so vulnerable.  
"Relax, relax, good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see?" We all waited.  
"It's not a house, it's a building, stone."  
"Perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?"  
"It's dusty, empty."  
"Like an abandoned building?" The lights started flickering. Isaac didn't speak. "Isaac?"  
"Come with me!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I almost fell into the water, I nodded at everyone letting them know I was fine.  
"Isaac relax-"  
"They see me they see me!" He screamed. Deaton seemed to calm him. It was now pouring rain.  
"Good, now tell us what you see, everything."  
"I hear them, they're talking about not being in control when the moon rises. They're scared. I think it's Boyd and Erica, I don't know I can't see them."  
"Can you hear anything else?"  
"They're worried about what they'll do during the moon, that they'll hurt each other."  
Derek spoke softly. "If they're together on the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart."  
"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them? Is there a number, a sign?" Isaac shot up from the water, still in a trance.  
He started to whisper. "They're here. They're here, they're here."  
"It's alright, just relax, can't be hurt by a memory."  
"They see me they've found me! They're here!" He started to freak out again.  
"This isn't working, Isaac where are you! Tell me what you see!" Derek shouted. He kept asking.  
"Derek stop it!" I shouted, "He's going to go into shock!" I tried to pull Derek away.  
"They're in a volt! A bank volt!" He said a lot more before he jumped up, out of the trance. "I saw it! I saw the name!" He climbed out of the tank. "It's uh, Beacon Hills first national bank." He wrapped a towel around himself. "They're in the volt." We all started at him, not believing what we had just heard. "What?"  
"You don't you remember what you said right before you came out of it do you?" Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head. "Uh you said when they captured you they took you into a room, and that there was a body in it." Isaac waiting for more. "Erica. You said it was Erica."  
"She's not dead!" Derek shouted currently very denial.  
"Derek he said there's a dead body, it's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation!" Stiles shot back. I kept shaking my head, not believing the facts.  
"Then who was in the volt with Boyd?"  
"Derek, I hate to admit it but they're right! It's someone else." I said finally believing it.  
"But who is it and how did Erica die?" Isaac asked.  
"Maybe that's how Erica died, they pin each other against each other on the full moon. See which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome."  
"Then we get them out tonight."  
Deaton started talking. "Be smart about this Derek, it's a pack of alphas. You can't just go barging in."  
"If Isaac got in so can we."  
"But he didn't through a volt door did he?" Could really anyone? But with supernatural hearing the could listen for the ticks, or just use their strength I guess.  
"We need a plan." Scott said.  
"Thank you, captain obvious I think that's what we were just concluding." I said to Scott.  
"How are we going to make a plan to break into a bank volt, in less than twenty four hours, is it so obvious now Kat?" I glared at Derek.  
"Uh I think someone already did. Beacon Hills first national bank closes it's doors three months after volt robbery, doesn't say how though but it probably wouldn't take long to figure out." Stiles said reading off his phone.  
"How long?" Derek shot back.  
"It's the Internet Derek, okay minutes." I rolled my eyes at Stiles knowing we would be up all night researching.

We researched all night, last thing I remembered was reading an article bestie slipping away into darkness.  
"Um, guys? Guys!" We shot up hearing sheriffs voice. "I gotta get to work, you three, school." He walked out of the room.  
"Dad? Heather?" Stiles asked hopeful.  
"Nothing yet." Then he walked downstairs.  
"Nothing, we spent all night and nothing!" Stiles exclaimed getting up and looking through the papers.  
"Stiles, don't worry we're gonna find something, and if not we do what we usually do. Wing it and hope for the best." I said smiling at him.  
"Yeah well that plan doesn't make Erica any less dead, or Boyd any less about to be dead." I winced at the thought of Boyd being dead, I wasn't close with Erica but I was with Boyd.  
"We still have time." Scott groggily said while nodding, still tired.  
"Is this whole remain optimistic during a completely terrible situation thing a part of being a better Scott McCall plan?" Stiles asked still looming through papers.  
Scott looked down laughing. "Uh, not if it doesn't work."  
"No, it works." I said laughing slightly. Stiles went through more papers then saw something.  
"Dad? Dad!" He handed the paper to us before running out, it had sheriff putting a criminal into a his car being arrested. Wait it's sheriff, he must have known what happened.

We climbed out of Stiles' car as I was texting Aiden, he wanted me to meet him in the janitors closet, I told him I'll see if I can.  
Scott pulled me out of my thoughts. "Okay so we meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan, but we don't get started until dark."  
"Okay." Stiles and I said at the same time agreeing with the plan.  
"What do we do until then?" Stiles asked.  
"Right now? We got English." Scott said back with very little enthusiasm.  
"And I have a little errand I need to go do, see you boys later." I skipped off to the janitors closet. I walked in and felt someone grab my waist.  
"Hmmm, let me guess." I started to say. "Mr. Westover?" I heard Aiden chuckle.  
"Would he ever do this?" He said kissing me.  
"Well I would really hope not because I would be really disgusted." I shot back once we pulled apart. He chuckled.  
"And I would have to rip out his throat." I laughed.  
"Well until then, let's just do this." We kissed again and once again, turned into a heated make out session. We spent the rest of first... And second period doing this. And other things but I am so not adding that into the story.

When we got to Derek's, Stiles was explaining our plan to Derek and the others. I tuned out and texted Aiden while they explained the plan I had already heard, multiple times to be exact.  
"We'll need a drill of some sort." I was listening very slightly to their conversation but tuned in at this point.  
"Look forget the drill, if I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek asked completely serious. We raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What? Derek what do you plan on doing? Punching through the wall?" I asked not convinced he could do it. He smiled sarcastically at me.  
"Yes Kat, I'm going to punch through the wall."  
Stiles jumped in. "Okay big guy let's see it let's see this fist, big ol' fist, come on get it out there. Come on make it don't be scared big bad wolf yeah look at that!" Stiles said as Derek finished making a fist. I chuckled quietly to myself looking at Derek's facial expression. "Okay see this?" He put a flat hand out to Derek's fist. This is not going to end in those two hugging is it? "Okay see this? This is maybe three inches of room for you to gather enough force to punch through solid-" Stiles didn't get to finish because Derek had punched his hand. I started to crack up as Stiles fell to the ground. "He can do it!" Scott looked at Derek giving him a 'what the hell!' Sort of look as I continued to laugh.  
"I'll get through the wall." Derek said. "Who's following me down?"  
"Don't look at me." Peter started. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly? With Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."  
"Am I just supposed to let them die?" Derek asked Peter.  
"One of them is already dead. Do I have to remind you what we're up against? A pack of alphas! All of them killers! And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back up into your stomach try and remember that two of them, combine bodies to form one giant alpha! I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids and they will be missed." Peter finished.  
"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.  
I raised my hand. "I have dibs on that. He made me and Lydia's life hell for weeks. Don't think I'm letting him get off the hook and coming back without a scratch."  
"Oh please Katherine. Don't go all hocus pocus on us. Don't act like you don't love being a witch and potentially having all the power anyone could ever dream of." I raised an eyebrow at this.  
"And how would you know this?" He didn't get a chance to answer because Derek interrupted us.  
"Back to more important issues. Yes Isaac is out. What about you?" He asked turning to Scott and I.  
"Yeah if you want me to go-" Stiles started thinking Derek was asking him.  
"Not you." He turned to us again.  
"If it gets Boyd out, then yes." I said nodding.  
"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive then we have to do something. We have to try. But who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

Night soon came and it was time to save them. We left Peter and Stiles, I'm hoping the don't kill each other in the few hours we're gone. We walked around the building looking for ean entrance. "What?" Derek asked Scott.  
"It's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott said looking at a possible opening.  
"Well Scott? What is it?"  
"Risk and reward. We're not measuring the reward with enough information, we don't enough." Scott said, those extra hours of studying had payed off.  
"Times running out." Derek shot back.  
"But think about it, they put their symbol on your door four months ago, what have the been doing this whole time why wait until now?"  
"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail!"  
"But Derek, what if this detail, the reason why the waited, is the biggest detail?" I asked him, agreeing with Scott. I found an opening to climb through.  
"Then we did this all for nothing. Then Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life, for theirs. And I know Kat is the same." He jumped on a railing as I climbed over boxes to get to that. I got on and then jumped onto the ladder following Derek, the argents taught me a lot of training and martial arts over the summer. "And I don't blame you if you don't come with us." Well someone has been practicing this little speech. We began climbing and hear Scott begin to follow. We got to the place where Boyd and the girl should be. Derek began to punch through. It only took a few punches to get through. We looked around and saw two figures. One of them being Boyd.  
"Boyd? Boyd." They were both beginning to transform.  
"Boyd. It's me Kat." I said starting to carefully walk towards them. Scott's phone rang, great timing.  
"Stiles now is not the best time." We found out they haven't shifted in full moons, they're stronger, more blood thirsty. "Derek, Kat we have a problem really big problem." The second girl came out. Derek recognized her.  
"Cora? Cora?" He asked. I remember he told me that name before, it was his sister.  
"Derek get out of here, get out of here now!" She tried to warn him. We didn't listen, we needed to save them. Stiles was still on the phone calling for us. Scott and I turned our heads and saw mountain ash, the volt door opened and Mrs. Morrell put the rest of the mountain ash in to finish the seal, no supernatural being could get in or out of the hold we were in. Stiles still called for us. Boyd and Cora began to roar. Derek and Scott being to fight them as I did a spell to try to stop them or calm them down. Scott and Derek were still fighting when Allison came into view at the door.  
"Look out!" She yelled. "Kat look out!" I turned around to see Boyd coming after me, I did a spell that makes their every blood vessel in their brain pop, they're werewolves so they'll heal, I will gladly do it to them. I hated doing this to Boyd but I was not about to die. I wasn't about to let anybody die. Scott pushed Boyd out of the way and they began fighting. I would do the spell again but I couldn't because it makes me too weak. "Boyd!" We turned to Allison and she was about to break the seal.  
"No don't break the seal!" Derek shouted still fighting off his sister. But it was too late, she broke it and Boyd and Cora ran out. We ran towards Allison and Derek grabbed her.  
"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled. "She saved our lives." I put a thankful hand on Allison's arm and softly smiled at her, grateful she was there in time.  
"What do you think they're gonna do out there, do you have any idea what you just set loose!" Derek yelled at Allison.  
"You want to blame me!" Allison yelled. "Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."  
"No," Derek said shaking his head. "That's just the rest of your family." I shook my head in disgust at Derek.  
"I've made mistakes." Allison admitted. "But Gerard was not my fault."  
"Then what about your mother?" My eyes widened at Derek, Scott still had not told Allison about what happened at the rave.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tell her Scott." Scott sighed and looked away.  
"What does he mean Scott? What does he mean?" Scott began to tell Allison. I suddenly felt like I was being chocked and my head was being bashed, I felt a searing pain in my throat. I made a weird gagging noise causing them all to look at me. My hand shot to my throat but when I looked down at my hand, nothing was there, the pain was gone as soon as it came. Someone had just died. I let out a scream.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Ive been sick since the minute I updated! Haha sorry about that! And what's up with Kat? Lydia doesn't feel the pain of the other persons death, so what's happening? And please review! Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
